


A Dangerous Day

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants kids, his husband, Eren, refuses. When Eren gets sick of Levi's whining he decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Day

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work. It's just a quick idea that popped into my head and I couldn't let it go. Don't expect much, this was written in under an hour and a half.

"I want kids." Levi said calmly.

"NO!" Eren didn't mean to speak so loud, but his husband was really pissing him off. "I don't want kids, I want to keep enjoying my life, my sleep, my energy, and my job."

"We can do all of that and you can keep your job with a child." Levi said in a normal tone. He was use to doing this with Eren by now. They've been talking about having children for three months, or, Levi has been.

"For the last time no! I don't want children, I don't want a baby, and I defiantly don't want to get pregnant and fat."

"All of those involve the same thing."

"Fuck you." Eren said as he put down the last dish and dried his hands. He loved Levi. He loved him when they met in high school, he loved him when they graduated from college, he loved him when they got married. He loved Levi to death. Now that they were one year from thirty they could have kids. They are stable enough to do so, but Eren just doesn't want them.

"With pleasure." Levi said with a smirk. Eren slammed his hands down on the counter, Levi jumped, he turn mean to make Eren mad. That did it for Eren. He was sick of Levi and his need for children. He went over to Levi and pushed him down on the couch. "Eren?"

"You want kids so damn bad, fine!" Eren tugged off his shirt and threw it to the side. He then worked on Levi's belt. "Let's do it, right here right now!" Eren pulled down Levi's pants.

"Your joking right?"

"I'm dead ass serious." Eren replied. "Little does my dear husband know I won't let him come inside. This will teach him." Eren thought. Levi smirked, I knew Eren was planning something.

"Alright." Levi started to unbutton his shirt. "Let's do it." Eren took off Levi's pants and boxers. He wrapped his hand around Levi and started pumping slowly. When Levi started to get hard he slowly licked him from the base to the head. "Ah! Shit Eren." Levi moaned. Eren smirked, he was starting to get hard as well. Levi took his shirt off and threw it to the side, it landed on the TV. Eren kissed Levi's head and took him slowly in his mouth. Eren watched as Levi shivered, he knew Levi loved it when he sucked him slowly and picked up speed. Eren bobbed his head and wrapped his tongue around Levi's shift. Levi covered his mouth and moaned, he placed his hand on Eren's head and pulled him up. A string of spit hung from Eren's mouth to Levi's cock. "Enough playing, let's do it. Take off your pants."

Eren smirked and he and Levi took off his jeans and boxers. "Now, put those pretty fingers of your to good use." Eren nodded and kissed Levi. The kiss turned into a heated make out as Eren stuck a finger in him. Eren hissed, he was so tight, and he's never done this without lube before. He pumped his finger into him until he added a second, he stopped kissing Levi and let out a long and low moan. 

"L-Levi..." Eren moaned.

"That's it, keep going." Levi watched Eren, naked, sitting on his lap, thrusting his fingers into himself, pretty, beautiful. Levi felt his cock twitch from excitement, he wanted to touch himself, but knew better not to. When Eren added a third finger a new thought popped into his head. He and Levi we're going to do it, have unsafe sex at the risk of him getting him pregnant. At first Eren only wanted to do this to teach Levi a lesson, but now he as excited. He wanted to do it without a condom, he wanted Levi to come inside him, he wanted to be filled up until he couldn't hold anymore, he wanted to get pregnant. These thoughts clouded his mind, he couldn't think clearly any more, lust and heat had taken over.

"Leeee...vvvvvi..." Eren drawled out.

"What?" A sweet sent hit Levi's nose, his hand fling up to cover it and his mouth. "Eren, shit, no!"

"You were right, enough playing." Eren took his fingers out of him and positioned himself over Levi. "Let's do it Levi. Fuck me, fill me up."

"Eren, stop! Now's bad time for you to go in heat."

"Huh, but isn't this want you wanted?" Eren slowly pushed himself down of Levi, they both moaned. "Come on, it's best when we both have fun." 

"Damnnit, I can't." Levi thought. "If he's in heat then I will be to turned on to stop, I can't catch onto him. I can't go into heat too." Then Levi thought of something, Eren was right. This was what he wanted, he wanted Eren to agree with him, he wanted Eren to have a child with him. He could fall under the control of his heat and impregnate Eren. They could make a child, right here, right now. No, he couldn't. This wasn't Eren talking, this was the heat talking. He couldn't take advantage of Eren while he was under the influence of something that neither of them could control. After all, they were married, they trusted each other, doing something like that would betray that trust.

Levi had to stop Eren before he went into heat. He had to get Eren off and he had to do it fast. Eren was riding Levi at a fast pace, Levi was going to fall into his heat and come soon. "That's enough Eren." Levi grabbed Eren's hips and sat up. He pushed Eren down onto the couch so he was on top.

"Levi..." Eren moaned. Levi wrapped his hand tightly around Eren's shaft and pumped at a quick pace. "Levi, NO! What are you doing?!" Eren squirmed under Levi and tired to push him off, but Levi was stronger than him. "Levi no! Your suppose to get me pregnant, not get me off! Levi! STOP!" Levi didn't listen, he was too busy focusing of Eren and fighting his heat. He was already in Eren, his heat and the despite look on Eren's face was just tempting for him to stop and thrust. Levi squeezed his eyes shut, he pumped faster. "LEVI,NO! STOP IT! LEVI, LEVI, LEVI, AHH FUCKING HELL LEVI!" Eren screamed and he came. Levi's hand was filled with the warm liquid and Eren's chest was painted white. Eren panted, trying to control his breathing and coming down from his high. Levi pulled out and watched him, their heats were starting to disappear.

"Are you back?"

"Y-yeah." Levi sighed and his face soften. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I should've have pressured you into having children. I should've stopped annoying you and listened to you. I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible husband. Maybe I'll be a terrible father as well."

"Hey." Eren pulled Levi up and kissed him. "Your not a bad husband, your a great husband. You make me happy, you love me, and you trust me. Look Levi, I really don't want kids right now. I'm just not ready to carry and give birth to a child. But that doesn't mean I'll never have them with you. And you didn't take advantage of me when I was in heat and I thank you for that. Just for that, just for not betraying my trust and using me for your own gain, I think you'll make a great father." Levi smiled and pressed his forehead against Eren's.

"I love you." 

"I love you too" Eren's hand reached for Levi's still rock hard cock and he grabbed it.

"Hey!"

"Don't think I didn't forgot about you." Eren stood up. "Wait here, I'll go get what we need." Levi smiled and watched Eren go to their room. He fell back on to the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Maybe one day they would have a child, but definitely not today.


End file.
